Game Of Love
by Kiryuu Asuka
Summary: Kau memanen apa yang kau tanam. Mungkin kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku. Aku menyakitinya dan dia meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih cintanya lagi tapi dia menolakku. Aku menolak untuk menyerah sebagai penebusan kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena itulah aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya lagi. (AR & AU)
1. Bermulanya Takdir

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, tapi di suatu kelas, masih tersisa 2 orang individu berbeda kelamin yang ternggelam dalam kesunyian.

"Heh? Ini aneh? Bisa kau ulang kembali kalimatmu Gremory-san, karena untuk beberapa menit yang lalu aku yakin ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku." Sang pria yang yang diperkirakan berada di umur 25-nya memecahkan keheningan itu dengan senyum kikuk.

Wanita yang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan rambut Merah menyala menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lalu memandang lurus pada mata pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu dengan pandangan serius. "Aku menyadarinya bahwa aku juga mencintaimu dan aku sangat menyesal atas semua yang aku lakukan dulu. Kali ini aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Karena itu kumohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua, Naruto-sensei!"

Tawa pria itu tenggelam. Senyum kikuknya luntur menjadi lengkungan terbalik. "Maaf." Setelah mengatakan itu dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Secara samar dapat di dengar suara isakan yang tertahan dan permintaan maaf dari wanita lawan bicaranya, tapi pria itu tidak berbalik atau melirik sedikitpun.

"Kita sekarang adalah guru dan murid, tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu." Segera setelah mengatakan itu, pria itu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian sambil menangis.

Tangan wanita itu terkepal kuat menahan isakan sementara air mata mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya. Wanita itu menyapu air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Akan aku buktikan aku bisa berubah!" tegasnya menngenggam tangannya sendiri dengan kuat meyakinkan tekadnya.

Nama wanita itu adalah Rias Gremory, putri perusahaan besar di jepang. Memiliki figur tubuh yang sangat menakjubkan untuk anak seusianya, dia selalu mendapat peringkat sebagai gadis tercantik di sekolahnya. Dengan penampilannya saja dia bisa membuat semua laki-laki normal untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi pada momen ini, satu-satunya laki-laki yang diharapkannya, pria yang dulu pernah dia lepaskan dan selalu dia sesali, menolaknya dengan dingin. Rias tahu dia sendirilah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit dihatinya. Dia sendirilah yang terlalu menyakiti pria itu dulu, dan karma tertimpa padanya.

Rias mencintai pria itu, dia akan berusaha untuk meraih cintanya lagi. Dia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**3 Tahun Yang Lalu ...**

Disebuah ruangan pribadi Mansion Gremory, dua orang pria duduk di sofa berhadapan. Salah satunya adalah sang kepala keluarga Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah pria berambut pirang paruh baya.

"Minato, aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu. Tapi pertunangan ini sudah berjalan 2 tahun. Kau yakin-"

"Zeoticus-sama, aku menyetujui pertunangan ini karena dulu aku pikir ini akan membuatnya bahagia. Tapi setelah melihat hasilnya, aku berubah pikiran," potong Minato Namikaze, pria pirang itu dengan tegas. Zeoticus terdiam tidak dapat membalas. Beliau menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghormati keputusanmu. Lagipula dalam hal ini yang bersalah adalah putri kami."

Minato tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Zeoticus-sama. Dengan ini urusanku disini selesai, aku permisi," ucap Minato seraya berdiri. "Sudah mau pulang? Biarkan aku mengantarmu hingga ke teras," ucap Zeoticus seraya berdiri juga menatap pada Minato yang menuju pintu keluar.

Minato menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Kau sibuk bukan? Maaf sudah menyita waktumu, aku permisi," ucap Minato sopan lalu keluar ruangan. Zeoticus menatap pada pintu keluar dengan pandangan bersalah.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan itu, setelah Minato keluar dari ruangan Zeoticus dia bertatapan dengan anggota keluarga Gremory yang lainnya, tapi berkelamin wanita dengan kisaran umur 15 tahun. "Ara, Rias-chan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Minato dengan sopan dan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis remaja itu bertingkah gugup dan agak ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. "Ano, Minato-Ojii-sama, tentang Naruto-kun, -"

"Kau sudah mendengar pembicaraan kami dari awal bukan? Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas." potong Minato dengan wajah tersenyum. Rias menjadi semakin gugup. "T-Tapi -"

"Kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi, tidakkah kau senang? Akhirnya kau bisa berkencan dengan siapapun yang kau mau. Dan jangan khawatir, kali ini Naruto tidak akan ada untuk mengganggumu lagi," ungkap Minato tanpa melunturkan senyumannya. Rias terdiam dengan mata bergetar. "A-Apa maksudmu?" Minato tidak merespon dan hanya tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju pintu keluar Mansion.

Minato bersiap menaiki mobilnya saat pintu mansion terbuka lebar dan Rias berlari ke arahnya. Rias berhenti di depan Minato lalu membungkuk 90 derajat. "Aku tahu tindakanku tidak dapat dimaafkan, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal atas semuanya! Aku ingin minta maaf pada Naruto-kun! Kumohon dengan sangat beritahu aku dimana dia!"

Sebagai orang tua, bukan hal yang salah jika Minato marah pada perempuan ini karena telah menyakiti putranya. Tapi sebagai orang dewasa, Minato tahu bahwa tidak benar untuk menaruh dendam pada gadis seusianya. Terlebih lagi jika gadis itu telah menyesali perbuatannya dan rela menundukkan kepalanya. "Angkat kepalamu, Rias-chan," ucap Minato dengan nada tulus tanpa sarkasm seperti sebelumnya.

Rias mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan Minato dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan bekas air mata di pipinya. Minato menghela nafas lemah. "Aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar menyesal, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu. Sebagai orang tuanya, aku akan melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk kebahagiannya. Karena itu aku harap kau mengerti," ucap Minato lembut menenangkan Rias.

Tetapi bukannya berhenti menangis, air mata malah kembali menetes dari manik green-blue itu. "Aku benar-benar bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku ingin bersamanya. Aku mencintainya," ungkap Rias terisak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum lemah pada pernyataan Rias. "Naruto pasti akan senang mendengarnya jika kau mengatakannya sebulan yang lalu," gumam Minato pelan seraya berbalik memunggungi Rias. "Seluruh keluarga Namikaze dan juga ayahmu telah sepakat tidak akan memberikan bantuan apapun padamu terkait tentang Naruto. Tapi dilain sisi, kami tidak akan ikut campur jika kau memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi ingatlah, keputusan terakhir ada ditangannya. Jika kau menyakitinya lagi, kami Namikaze tidak akan menahan diri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato menaiki mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan mansion Gremory.

Rias terduduk bersimpuh sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sesegukan. "Terima kasih," cuma kata itu yang dapat diutarakan Rias atas respon Minato. Hal itu sangat berarti bagi Rias, karena dengan begitu, dia masih memiliki kesempatan bersama Naruto.

Mungkin tanpa bantuan dari keluarga Namikaze dan keluarganya sendiri akan sangat sulit, tapi selama Namikaze tidak menggangu saat dia mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka, itu artinya masih ada harapan. Mungkin Naruto akan membencinya saat mereka bertemu lagi, tapi Rias akan menerimanya dan sedikit demi sedikit memulai hubungan mereka dari awal. Rias menyesal telah menyakiti Naruto, karena itulah dia akan membuktikan penyesalannya dengan tidak menyerah sekecil apapun harapannya. Karena itulah yang di ajarkan Naruto padanya.

"Aku ingin bersama Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Rias tidak pernah putus harapan. Bahkan setelah setahun berlalu, dia juga tidak menyerah. Sekarang Rias bersekolah dia SMA Kouh kelas 1 dan tidak ada perkembangan. Dia mencoba segala cara. Bertanya pada teman-teman SMP-nya yang melanjutkan SMA di luar Kouh, bertanya pada kenalannya di luar kota bahkan luar negeri tentang keberadaan pria pirang tersebut. Tapi semuanya nihil, tidak ada kemajuan.

Terlebih lagi karena dia sudah SMA, waktunya menjadi terbagi antara kehidupan SMA-nya dan mencari keberadaan Naruto. Saat dia terlalu fokus mencari Naruto, nilainya turun dan mendapat ceramah dari orang tuanya.

Waktu terus berlalu dengan cepat, tapi Rias tak kunjung mendapatkan petunjuk. Hingga pada pertengahan semester 2 kelas 2, secercah harapan datang padanya.

Saat dia sedang berselancar di internet untuk mengerjakan tugas laporannya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah gambar yang berisi sekelompok remaja SMA yang menangkat piala besar beserta beberapa guru berpakaian formal di foto itu. Disana tertulis judul 'SMA Konoha Berhasil Meraih Juara Utama pada Olimpiade Sains Tingkat Prefektur dan Meneruskan ke Tingkat Nasional'

Matanya tertuju pada satu orang. Seorang guru muda berambut pirang yang berada di sisi paling ujung gambar tersebut. Tidak salah lagi. Beberapa kali dia mengucek matanya, gambar itu tidak menghilang. Dia tidak sedang berkhayal, dia telah menemukan Naruto.

Dengan segera Rias mengetik di pencarian internet SMA Konoha lalu memeriksa daftar guru yang mengajar disana. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan namanya. Disana tertulis 'Naruto Uzumaki' sebagai guru Matematika. Rias akhirnya menyadari kesalahan dalam metode pencariannya selama ini. Dia selalu bertanya pada kenalannya tentang Naruto Namikaze, tak pernah sekalipun ia kepikiran bahwa Naruto akan mengganti nama belakangnya.

Rias bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. "Otou-sama, kau di dalam?" panggil Rias seraya mengetuk pintunya. "Masuklah," ucap yang di dalam setelah jeda keheningan beberapa saat.

Rias tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktunya masuk dan melihat ayahnya yang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan sebuah laptop terbuka di depannya. "Rias, ada apa sayang?" tanya Zeoticus melihat putrinya yang kelihatan bersemangat dan senyum puas di wajahnya. Rias mendekati meja ayahnya. "Otou-sama, aku ingin di pindahkan ke SMA Konoha," tegas Rias semangat dengan tangan menggebrak meja ayahnya. Zeoticus memundurkan wajahnya dan berkedip beberapa kali karena sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan dan tindakan putrinya.

"Ada apa ini tiba-tiba?" tanya Zeoticus gugup karena efek terkejut. "Naruto-kun! Aku menemukannya! Dia menjadi guru di SMA itu jadi aku ingin dipindahkan kesana!" Jelas Rias singkat, padat dan jelas. Zeoticus berkedip sebentar dan tertawa pelan. "Naruto? Kau yakin kau tidak salah informasi?" tanya Zeoticus memastikan.

Rias lalu menjelaskan kronologi bagaimana dia dapat menemukan Naruto. Dia menyuruh ayahnya untuk membuka artikel dengan judul yang diingatnya di internet untuk membuktikannya. Zeoticus menuruti perintah putrinya dan melihat artikel yang berisi Naruto di dalamnya. Zeoticus tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar. Dia di SMA Konoha," ucap ayahnya pasrah.

"Otou-sama sudah tahu tentang ini? ... Maaf, aku lupa. Tidak ada bantuan untukku," gumam Rias pelan, semangatnya tadi hilang entah kemana. "Maaf merahasiakannya darimu. Tapi ini merupakan bagian dari perjanjiannya," balas Zeoticus dengan senyum lemah.

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, aku mengerti. Jadi bagaimana dengan permintaanku tadi? Apa itu melanggar perjanjian?" tanya Rias pelan. "Perjanjiannya hanyalah agar aku tidak membantu mencari dan ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Aku bebas untuk memindahkanmu ke Konoha," jawab Zeoticus dengan senyum lembut. Ekspresi Rias kembali ceria. "Benarkah?!" tanya Rias meyakinkan.

Ayahnya mengangkat tangannya menghentikan kesenangan Rias. "Tapi tidak untuk semester ini. SMA Konoha hanya menerima murid pindahan pada tahun ajaran baru. Jadi kau harus bersabar untuk beberapa bulan lagi."

Senyum Rias luntur sebentar pada kalimat pertama ayahnya tapi segera kembali ke senyum cerianya setelah mendengar keseluruhan penjelasan. "Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto-kun, beberapa bulan akan aku tunggu dengan senang hati," ucap Rias dengan tulus.

"Hee~, kalau begitu aku yang akan menambah syaratnya."

Rias otomatis berbalik melihat keambang pintu dimana wanita berambut coklat berdiri disana. "Okaa-sama?!" Wanita itu yang merupakan ibunya, Venelana Gremory tersenyum licik. "Kau hanya akan di ijinkan pindah sekolah jika kau berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna, minimalnya 90 dari seluruh mata pelajaran yang ada di ujian!" tegas Venelana dengan serius.

"EEEHH?! Okaa-sama kau terlalu berlebihan! Terlebih lagi, bukankah Okaa-sama harusnya mendukungku, kenapa kau malah mempersulit keadaanku!" gerutu Rias.

Venelana mengacungkan telunjuknya pada wajah Rias. "Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu, gadis muda? Take or not?" tantang Venelana dengan seringaian. Rias menggembungkan pipinya dan menggerutu pelan. "Mou, baiklah. Kuterima tantangan itu. Tapi jika aku berhasil, Okaa-sama, semua koleksi anime dan action figure Okaa-sama jadi milikku," tantang Rias balik menunjuk pada wajah ibunya.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Wajah Venelana sukses shock berat. Sementara Zeoticus menutup mulutnya meredam tawanya melihat ekspresi istrinya saat putrinya menyebutkan rahasia gelapnya. "Vene-chan, si Otaku kelas berat," gumam Zeoticus menahan tawanya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Anata?" tanya Venelana yang sukses membuat sang kepala rumah tangga merinding.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku untuk belajar. Okaa-sama jangan menggangguku," ucap Rias melewati Ibunya dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya. "Rias-chan, bisa permintaan yang lain saja? Okaa-sama sudah mengumpulkan semua itu sejak masih SMP. Rias-chan!" Venelana berusaha menawar permintaan Rias dengan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi Rias tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan. "Aku tidak dengar!"

Saat Rias sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Venelana tersenyum dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang kerja Zeoticus. "Jadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Venelana. Zeoticus mengangkat bahunya. "Keberuntunganmu menurun padanya?" ucapnya tidak yakin. Venelana tertawa lemah "Serius, Kushina-chan tidak akan percaya padaku meski kuceritakan seperti itu," gumamnya. "Aku sependapat. Dia pasti curiga jika kita membantunya." respon Zeoticus.

Venelana menghela nafas dan berjalan kesamping Zeoticus untuk melihat artikel di internet yang ada gambar Naruto. "Tidak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun sejak terakhir kali kita melihatnya," ucap Venelana. "Aku harap Naruto-kun tidak terlalu membenci Rias-chan sekarang ini," lanjut Venelana berharap.

Zeoticus tidak merespon, tapi di dalam, dia mengharapkan untuk kebahagian putrinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip ...**

Sekarang ini, Rias telah berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Konoha. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswi di sekolah ini. Akhirnya setelah melewati ujian semester dengan persyaratan kejam ibunya, yang mana membuat Rias harus belajar non-stop sebelum ujian dan berujung dia sakit demam sehari setelah ujian berakhir, akhirnya Rias dapat masuk ke sekolah tempat Naruto berada.

Karena figur tubuhnya yang terlalu bak model, tak ayal menjadikannya pusat perhatian bagi murid-murid lain, meski si empunya sendiri tak sadar.

Rias menghela nafas panjang dan memantapkan tekadnya. "Yosh! Aku siap."

"Jangan hanya melongo di depan gerbang, murid pindahan. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi," ucap seseorang yang lewat di samping Rias.

Rias tertegun mendengar suara itu, dan lebih terkejut saat melihat sosok yang melewatinya. Postur tubuh tinggi tegap yang di balut setelan serba hitam dan rambut pirang model berantakan melintas melewatinya, melewati gerbang dan berhenti tepat di depannya. "Naruto-kun ..."

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya menghadap Rias. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau belum mengenal tempat-tempat di SMA ini bukan?" tanya Naruto. Rias tidak merespon seakan dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

'Ctak!'

"Ittai~" ringis Rias memegangi dahinya yang di sentil jari Naruto, menariknya dari lamunannya. "Sudah sadar dari mimpinya, putri tomat?" tanya Naruto setengah mengejek. "Siapa yang kau sebut tomat? Kuning?" respon Rias dengan refleks. Rias menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah saat menyadari tindakannya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Jika kau bisa membalas ejekanku, artinya kau baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu ikuti aku, aku akan mengantarmu keruang kepala sekolah," ucap Naruto seraya berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu. Rias menatap punggung Naruto tertegun dengan senyuman hangat yang baru saja di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Ayolah, jika kau melamun lagi, aku serius akan meninggalkanmu," teriak Naruto yang berhenti dan menoleh pada Rias yang tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Merasa Rias meresoon pada panggilannya, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Tunggu aku, Naruto-kun!" panggil Rias berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Panggil aku sensei, tomat berjalan!"

"Naruto-sensei, berhenti memanggilku tomat!"

"Baiklah, tuan putri manja."

"Jangan panggil aku itu juga!"

Bagi siswa-siswi di SMA Konoha yang melihat itu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pemandangan unik dan memunculkan berbagai macam gosip tentang apa sebenarnya hubungan antara guru muda dengan murid pindahan itu mengingat pembicaraan mereka yang terdengar akrab.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Game Of Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

**This Fict : Kiryuu Asuka**

**Main Cast : **Rias Gremory, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Genre : **School Life, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Family

**Tags : **Age Gap, Broken Engagement, Female Protagonist, Modern Day, OOC, Regret, Slight Mainstream (?), Slow Burn

**Summary :**

Kau memanen apa yang kau tanam. Mungkin kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku. Aku menyakitinya dan dia meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih cintanya lagi tapi dia menolakku. Aku menolak untuk menyerah sebagai penebusan kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena itulah aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Salam kenal untuk para reader dan author senior yang membaca cerita dari author pemula seperti saya. Saya sudah lama menjadi silent reader dan akhir-akhir ini tertarik untuk coba-coba membuat fanfic sendiri. Saya tahu fict saya masih sangat berantakan untuk selera kalian, jadi saya akan sangat menghargainya jika kalian bersedia memberikan komentar dan memberikan masukan tentang bagian mana yang harus di perbaiki, atau bisa juga memberi saran tentang kemana fict ini akan berjalan. Soalnya saya masih belum memikirkannya terlalu jauh, palingan cuma sampai chapter 3 yang sudah ada di kepala saya.

Sekali lagi salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya. Sekian dari saya, salah khilaf mohon maaf. Mohon read and reviewnya. Wassalam.


	2. Hari Pertamaku di SMA Konoha

Rias dan Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kayu dengan tulisan Headmaster Office di atasnya. "Rias-ch-, maksudku, Gremory-san, kita sudah sampai. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Naruto hampir saja memanggil Rias dengan nama depannya dan tambahan honorific akrab, tapi Naruto menyadarinya di saat terakhir dan memperbaikinya dengan panggilan formal dan sopan. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh.

Rias disatu sisi merasa kecewa, tapi disisi lain dia merasa lega. Kecewa karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan formal, tapi lega karena Naruto hampir saja memanggil namanya seperti dulu yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto tidak benar-benar membencinya. Kau tidak akan memanggil orang yang kau benci dengan panggilan akrab, itulah yang pikirkannya.

Rias tersenyum kecil memerhatikan punggung Naruto yang makin menjauh. Saat Naruto menghilang di persimpangan, Rias mengembalikan pandangannya pada pintu kayu ruang kepala sekolah. Rias menarik nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Memegang gagang pintunya dan mendorongnya pelan. "Permisi, Kepala Sekolah," ucap Rias seraya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Hal yang pertama dilihat Rias di dalam sana adalah seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya beserta sebuah buku di tangannya. Pria itu mengangkat pandangannya dari buku kepada Rias. "Oh, jadi kau murid pindahan itu. Aku sudah menunggumu. Mendekatlah," pinta pria tersebut lalu membuka laci mejanya.

Rias dengan patuh mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan meja kepala sekolah. "Namamu Rias Gremory, kan? Sebentar, aku lupa dimana aku menaruh berkasmu," ucap pria itu seraya masih berkutat mencari sesuatu di dalam laci.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya sebuah amplop coklat yang di dalamnya berisikan berkas surat pemindahan Rias ditemukan. Pria itu membuka amplopnya dan membaca kembali isinya. "Rias Gremory, dulunya kau bersekolah di SMA Kouh, nilaimu disana juga masuk kedalam jajaran 10 besar. Tidak ada riwayat perkelahian atau masalah di sekolah. Bahkan kau di nilai sebagai murid teladan disana. Kau tidak memiliki keluarga di Konoha, tapi kau memilih sekolah disini di tahun ketigamu," ucap pria tersebut dengan lantang membuat Rias merasa tidak enak.

Mata pria itu tertuju pada Rias dengan pandangan serius. "Pertanyaan adalah kenapa kau meminta di pindahkan kesini? Karena ingatanku masih sangat jelas bahwa SMA Kouh adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang jauh lebih baik dari SMA Konoha. Bisakah aku mendengar alasanmu, nona Gremory?" tanya pria tersebut meletakkan amplop berisi berkas tersebut di atas meja tanpa melepaskan kontaknya dari Rias.

Rias menjadi gugup dengan intimidasi dari laki-laki di depannya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak pernah memikirkan akan ditanyai seperti ini saat kepindahannya. Jika dia jujur dan menjawab bahwa dia ingin mengejar laki-laki yang dicintainya yang merupakan seorang guru, tidak-tidak, itu ide buruk. Hubungan romantis antara guru dan murid itu dilarang di sekolah manapun, jika dia sampai menjawab itu ada kemungkinan dia akan dikembalikan ke SMA Kouh.

Terus dia harus jawab apa?! Rias bingung memikirkan alasan yang dapat diterima tanpa konsekuensi buruk. "Etto~, karena aku bertengkar dengan keluargaku?" ucap Rias dengan ragu. Rias spontan memberikan tamparan keras pada mulutnya dalam batin. 'Apa yang aku katakan? Mana mungkin dia percaya!' batin Rias berteriak.

Pria itu menghela nafas lelah. "Jika kau bertengkar dengan mereka, tidak mungkin mereka menyetujui kau pindah, terlebih lagi pertengkaran keluarga tidak ada hubungannya dengan pindah sekolah. Jika ingin berbohong setidaknya katakan bahwa kau punya tunangan atau suami yang tinggal disekitar sini atau bersekolah disini. Mungkin aku akan sedikit percaya," ucapnya kecewa.

Rias menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. "Maaf,"

Pria itu tersenyum dan merilekskan postur tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada kursinya. "Hahaha, aku juga minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu gugup. Sejujurnya aku sudah tahu masalahnya, aku hanya ingin mengetesmu" ucap pria itu tertawa kecil pada awalnya. Rias mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Tes?" beonya.

"Aku mengetes perasaanmu, Rias Gremory. Dan dari yang kulihat, kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri," ucap laki-laki itu. Rias menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak ragu. Aku tahu apa yang kurasa-"

"Kau masih takut dengan konsekuensi jawabanmu. Kau takut untuk mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, bahwa kau yang seorang murid menyukai seorang guru. Apa aku salah?" potong pria tersebut dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Rias bungkam. Pria tersebut tersenyum setelah menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar, aku bukanlah orang suka ikut campur atau menghakimi orang lain, tapi sedikit saran dariku, jangan takut untuk bertindak. Jika kau benar-benar menyukai Uzumaki-sensei, hilangkan keraguanmu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu karena menjalin hubungan dengan seorang guru, tapi jangan bertindak berlebihan di lingkungan sekolahku."

Rias tertegun dengan ucapan pria di depannya. "Apa benar-benar tidak apa? Maksudku, apa reputasi sekolah ini tidak akan bermasalah jika ketahuan murid dan gurunya menjalin hubungan?" tanya Rias memastikan.

"Percayalah, aku sudah lelah dengan pertanyaan begituan. Asal kau tahu saja, jika kau dan Uzumaki-sensei sampai menjalin hubungan, itu artinya kalian pasangan murid-guru yang kesekian di sekolah ini. Asalkan tidak menimbulkan masalah besar untuk sekolah ini, aku tidak terlalu peduli," balas pria itu dengan malas.

'Kepala sekolah ini serius? Terlebih lagi hubungan seperti itu hal lumrah disini? Sekolah ini beneran dalam bahaya penutupan,' batin Rias sweatdrop tidak percaya.

Pria itu tidak memperdulikan tatapan tidak percaya Rias dan mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. "Terserahmu mau percaya atau tidak, tapi jika kau benar-benar serius dengan Uzumaki-sensei, kusarankan agar kau melakukannya dengan tenang tanpa kesalahan dan cepat. Uzumaki-sensei adalah The Most Wanted Guy di sekolah ini, bukan hanya kau yang menargetkannya. Musuhmu memiliki kelebihan mereka masing-masing, jadi kau jangan lengah," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas jadwal pelajaran kelas pada Rias.

Rias mengambil kertas tersebut dengan wajah penasaran atas maksud ucapan pria tersebut. "Kepala Sekolah, ini mungkin hanya perasaanku. Tapi apa kau sebenarnya membantuku? Maksudku kau memberi saran dan informasi tentang Naruto padaku," ucap Rias ragu.

Rias tidak mendapatkan jawabannya secara verbal melainkan sebuah senyuman ambigu yang tidak diketahui artinya. "Entahlah. Ngomong-ngomong aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jiraiya Senju, Kepala Sekolah SMA Konoha. Kuucapkan selamat datang di SMA ini dan kuharap kau betah menghabiskan masa-masa akhir SMA-mu disini."

Rias tidak bisa membaca arti ekspresi sebenarnya dari kepala sekolah. Seringaian misterius itu memberikan sensasi aneh pada perasaan Rias. Seakan ada makna tersembunyi dibaliknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game Of Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

**This Fict : Kiryuu Asuka**

**Main Cast : **Rias Gremory, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Genre : **School Life, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Family

**Tags : **Age Gap, Alternative Reality (AR), Alternative Universe (AU), Broken Engagement, Female Protagonist, Modern Day, OOC, Regret, Slight Mainstream (?), Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Realitionship,

**Summary :**

Kau memanen apa yang kau tanam. Mungkin kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku. Aku menyakitinya dan dia meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih cintanya lagi tapi dia menolakku. Aku menolak untuk menyerah sebagai penebusan kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena itulah aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

* * *

Story Start

* * *

Rias keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan melihat Naruto bersandar di dinding di samping pintunya keluar dengan sebuah amplop coklat besar yang entah apa isinya. "Yo, Gremory-san. Cukup lama kau di dalam saja, pria tua itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir memeriksa Rias dari atas kebawah dan kembali lagi.

Disamping merasa malu saat dirinya diperhatikan dengan intens oleh Naruto, Rias memutuskan bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Naruto-sensei, bukannya tadi kau sudah pergi, kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya membuat Naruto berhenti memindai tubuhnya dengan pipi sedikit merona. "Ah maaf. Ahem, untuk pertanyaanmu, aku cuma melupakan sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku kembali," ucap Naruto berdehem kecil di pertengahan kalimatnya.

"Sesuatu yang penting?" beo Rias. Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, ada murid baru di kelasku, tapi aku lupa membawanya," ucap Naruto dengan santai.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Rias memahami kalimat Naruto. Wajah Rias sukses menjadi terkejut dan mengambil kembali kertas jadwal yang diberikan Jiraiya yang disimpannya kedalam tas dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan berbalik. "Jika kau sudah selesai terkejutnya, ikuti aku. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru," ucap Naruto seraya mulai berjalan. Rias sadar dan mengejar Naruto.

"Tunggu, jadi kau beneran wali kelasku?"

"Itu yang tertera di kertas itu bukan? Atau kau tidak setuju dengan penempatan kelasnya? Kau mau pindah kelas?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! T-tapi ..."

"Kalau begitu diamlah, kau mengganggu kelas lain,"

"Baik~,"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ohayou. Semuanya harap tenang," pinta Naruto saat dia memasuki kelasnya, kelas 3-B. Semua murid yang mulanya berhamburan, dengan cepat duduk ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Naruto berdiri di samping mejanya memandang keseluruhan kelas dengan seksama. Menghela nafas kecil lalu tersenyum. "Aku yakin kalian semua sudah mengenal siapa aku, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku akan memperkenalkan diriku kembali. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku mengajar Matematika dan juga akan menjadi wali kelas disini. Minna-san, mohon kerja samanya untuk satu tahun kedepan," ucap Naruto menundukkan badannya sedikit untuk beberapa detik.

"Mohon kerja samanya juga, Uzumaki-sensei."

"Mohon kerja samanya, Naruto-sensei."

"Hehe, jika wali kelasnya Naruto-sensei, kami tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Setuju. Kita beruntung mendapat wali kelas seperti Naruto-sensei."

Berbagai respon di berikan atas perkenalan diri Naruto. "Harap diam. Selanjutnya akan ada perkenalan dari murid pindahan baru di kelas ini. Gremory-san, masuklah," pinta Naruto menoleh pada pintu kelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan gadis berambut crimson tersebut masuk dengan elegan yang membuat banyak murid lainnya terpana. Rias berhenti di depan Naruto lalu berpaling menghadap pada keseluruhan pasang mata. "Ohayou, minna-san. Namaku Rias Gremory, pindahan dari. SMA Kouh di Tokyo. Mulai hari ini aku akan berada di kelas ini. Mohon kerja samanya minna-san," ucap Rias lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit dengan sopan.

Naruto mengobservasi seisi kelas melihat respon di wajah mereka atas perkenalan Rias. Tidak ada reaksi, semuanya terdiam menatap Rias. "Etto~, ada yang ing-"

Melebihi kecepatan cahaya, seluruh kelas mengangkat tangannya serentak bahkan sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan menunjuk pada siswa berambut coklat. "Baiklah, Hyoudou-kun apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanyanya.

Issei yang kebetulan berada di barisan paling belakang berdiri dari kursinya dengan semangat. "Gremory-san, berapa ukuran dad-"

'PLETAK!' 'BRUKK!'

Kini giliran penghapus papan tulis yang melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menabrak wajah Issei dengan telak dan membuat targetnya tumbang terjungkal kebelakang. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruto yang berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman!"

Sementara murid yang lainnya memandang Issei dengan tatapan 'Rasakan itu!', Rias hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tawa hambar melihat hal tersebut.

Naruto kembali merilekskan posturnya menjadi santai sembari mengamati seisi kelas kemudian menghela nafas. "Untuk urusan pribadi, tidak penting, atau pertanyaan konyol, bisa kalian tanyakan langsung padanya nanti. Terlebih dahulu, Gremory-san, silahkan duduk," ucap Naruto menginstruksikan pada meja kosong di samping jendela, paling belakang, dan disamping meja murid berambut coklat yang barusan mendapat strike penghapus dari Naruto.

Rias menunduk kecil pada Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Maaf untuk yang tadi, Gremory-san. Itu kebiasaan burukku." Baru saja Rias duduk, siswa di sebelahnya meminta maaf sambil menggosok dahinya yang sedikit memerah bekas lemparan Naruto menoleh pada Rias. Rias menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, hanya saja jika kau mengulanginya lagi, kuharap kau siap," ucap Rias tersenyum manis yang berbanding terbalik dengan konteks tersirat kalimatnya.

Issei tiba-tiba merinding mendengar kalimat itu. "S-Siap untuk apa?" tanyanya ragu dengan wajah gugup. Rias hanya tersenyum lalu meluruskan pandangannya kedepan dengan tawa kecil. "Fufu~" yang sukses membuat Issei tambah merinding sambil dalam hatinya mengingatkan untuk tidak pernah membuat Rias marah lagi.

Naruto berdehem dan mengangkat amplop coklat yang sedari tadi di pegangnya untuk mendapat perhatian semua orang. "Aku yakin kalian sudah mengenal bagaimana metode pengajaranku, jadi aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Aku akan mengadakan tes untuk permulaan tahun ini. Berusahalah untuk tidak gagal," ucap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan memprovokasi.

"Eh?!" sementara Rias terkejut dengan penyataan Naruto, beda halnya dengan siswa-siswi yang lain yang semuanya menjadi berwajah serius dan untuk beberapa kasus, bersemangat sampai-sampai membalas senyuman provokasi Naruto.

Naruto berkeliling membagikan selebaran soal dengan tenang hingga berhenti pada Rias yang terakhir mendapatkan kertas soal. "Gremory-san, selamat berjuang," ucap Naruto dengan senyum ambigu lalu kembali kedepan kelas sementara Rias kebingungan dengan segala hal yang terjadi.

Tes saat hari pertamanya? Bukankah harusnya saat hari pertama itu jam bebas? Pikir Rias. Jika dia tahu akan ada tes, dia akan belajar lebih giat, bukannya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ah salah, keduanya penting untuk di pikirkan.

"Baiklah, waktunya dimulai dari sekarang!"

Ucapan lantang Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Rias. Pada momen itu, semua siswa dan siswi yang lain kecuali Rias tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar suara alat tulis yang meluncur di atas kertas tanpa kebisingan yang lain. Semuanya dengan serius mengerjakan tes mereka bahkan pemuda berambut coklat disamping Rias terlihat berapi-api dan serius dalam menjawab soalnya.

Saat matanya bertatap mata dengan Naruto, Naruto memberinya isyarat dengan mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya. Rias yang sadar akan maksud Naruto segera fokus pada kertasnya sendiri dan berusaha sekuatnya untuk menjawab.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kerja bagus, minna-san. Setelah ini kalian bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Hasil tes ini akan sensei bagikan besok, berharaplah agar tidak gagal," ucap Naruto kembali memprovokasi kecil setelah menyusun semua lembar kerja murid-muridnya. Tanpa menunggu respon mereka, Naruto melangkah keluar kelas.

Atmosfer tegang saat tes sebelumnya hilang seketika saat Naruto keluar dari kelas.

"Sial, aku salah menjawab di soal terakhir."

"Seperti biasa tes Uzumaki-sensei selalu sulit."

"Kumohon semoga aku dapat nilai sempurna."

Itulah beberapa reaksi yang mereka lontarkan dengan kekaguman, harapan, ataupun kekesalan. Yang membuat Rias kagum dengan kelas ini adalah, meskipun tesnya begitu sulit, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda siswa atau siswi yang terlihat takut gagal, seakan mereka semua percaya diri bahwa mereka pasti lulus, atau malahan berlomba untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Seakan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tesnya Gremory-san? Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Rias melihat dua gadis datang menuju kursinya. Salah satunya berambut biru sebahu dengan sedikit warna hijau pada helai-helai depan rambutnya, sedangkan yang satunya berambut coklat muda panjang dengan ikat twintail.

"Kira-kira tidak masalah, walau aku agak sedikit ragu, etto~," Rias berhenti di kalimat terakhirnya, bingung untuk memanggil mereka siapa. "Ah, maaf. Namaku Xenovia Quarta, dan ini Irina Shidou." Menyadari kesalahan mereka, gadis berambut biru memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya. "Salam kenal, Rias-chan," sapa si twintail dengan ceria

"Salam kenal juga pada kalian, Quarta-san, Shidou-san," ucap Rias membalas senyuman Irina. Irina berjalan kebelakang Rias dan menumpukan kedua tangannya kepundak Rias dan memberikan dorongan kecil. "Ayolah, jangan sekaku itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Irina-chan. Aku yakin Xenovia-chan juga tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilnya dengan namanya," ucap Irina merayu.

Rias tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Irina-san boleh?" tanya Rias menoleh pada Irina. Irina malah menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa pakai akhiran '-san'? Jika ingin pakai akhiran setidaknya gunakan '-chan' atau tanpa akhiran sama sekali," tuntut Irina.

'Thud!'

"Jangan terlalu memaksanya. Tidak semua orang se _carefree_ dirimu," tegur Xenovia setelah mendaratkan sentilan ringan di dahi Irina. Irina melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rias memegangi dahinya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Xenovia-chan, jahat~" menghasilkan kekehan kecil dari Xenovia dan Rias.

"Ngomong-ngomong Xenovia-san, boleh aku bertanya? Ini tentang tes tadi," ucap Rias memandang pada gadis berambut biru. "Rias-chan baru disini, jadi wajar saja jika dia tidak tahu tradisi dari Naruto-sensei," ucap Irina membuat tanda tanya muncul di pikiran Rias. "Tradisi?" beonya.

Xenovia mengangguk. "Ini adalah metode ala Naruto-sensei untuk memberi motivasi belajar bagi murid-muridnya. Singkatnya tes ini bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah permainan jika kau mau. Jika kau gagal dalam tes, kau akan mendapat hukuman mengerikan dari Naruto-sensei, dan sebaliknya jika kau mendapat nilai sempurna kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Naruto-sensei," jelas Xenovia sesederhana mungkin.

Rias memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. "Kalian semua kelihatan serius mengincar nilai sempurna, sebenarnya apa hadiahnya?" tanya Rias.

Irina tersenyum atas pertanyaan itu dan merendahkan kepalanya membisikkan jawabannya di telinga Rias. "Satu pemintaan."

"Permintaan?" Mata Rias berkedip tanda masih kurang paham dan Xenovia memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"Apapun permintaanmu akan Naruto-sensei penuhi asalkan hal itu berada dalam kemampuannya dan tidak melanggar hukum. Contohnya saja tahun lalu saat anggota klub Game berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna lalu kemudian meminta Naruto-sensei untuk menjadi guru wali mereka dalam kompetisi Game karena guru pembimbing mereka sedang sakit. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah berhasil meraih peringkat kedua walaupun itu merupakan kompetisi pertama mereka. Mereka bilang Naruto-sensei melatih dan memberikan berbagai tips berharga pada mereka sebelum kompetisi," jelas Xenovia.

"Atau pada saat siswa yang bercanda meminta untuk di jodohkan dengan gadis yang di sukainya. Kami tidak tahu cerita lengkapnya, tapi beberapa hari setelah meminta itu dan berkonsultasi pada Naruto-sensei, dia malah beneran pacaran dengan gadis yang disukainya," timpal Irina dengan semangat.

"Saat klub Drama meminta Naruto-sensei menjadi pengamat dan memberi komentar terhadap Drama mereka sebelum festival budaya, Naruto-sensei malah ikut andil dan memberikan saran sana-sini. Pada akhirnya pementasan Drama pada festival budaya jadi sukses besar bahkan sampai di muat di majalah terkenal," Issei yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan angkat bicara menimpali Irina dan Xenovia.

"Semua orang punya keinginan mereka masing-masing, entah untuk diri mereka sendiri atau untuk yang lain. Karena itulah semua orang bersemangat meraih nilai sempurna. Naruto-sensei selalu memberikan usaha terbaiknya dalam mengabulkan permintaan, bahkan melebihi permintaan," ucap Xenovia menutup penjelasannya. Irina melirik Issei dengan seringaian nakal. "Walau aku yakin kebanyakan murid laki-laki permintaannya pasti mengarah ke 'minta jodoh', begitulah para jomblo," ucap Irina memancing.

Issei berdiri dari kursi menghadap Irina dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa yang kau panggil jomblo?! Kau sendiri juga jomblo, dasar cewek tomboy!" Dan Issei memakan umpannya.

Irina menghadap Issei dengan senyum miring dan perempatan di dahinya. "Sebut itu sekali lagi jika kau berani, anjing mesum!" Dan si pemancing malah terpancing.

Rias terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka. Mengingat kembali penjelasan mereka tentang Naruto, Rias menoleh pada Xenovia dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Xenovia-san, tadi kau bilang Naruto-sensei mengabulkan semua permintaan. Apa itu berarti Naruto-sensei juga mengabulkan permintaan seperti ... ke-kencan?" tanya Rias dengan suara pelan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Walaupun pelan, Xenovia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan Issei dan Irina dapat menebak apa yang ditanyakan hanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu Rias. Mata Irina berbinar semangat. "Hee~? Jadi selera Rias-chan pria yang lebih tua seperti Naruto-sensei. Aku mengerti, benar-benar pilihan yang masuk akal, good luck," ucap Irina sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Wajah Rias merona. "B-Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran! Ya, hanya penasaran, tidak ada maksud lain!" tegas Rias menyangkalnya dengan panik. Irina tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku cuma bercanda. Kau tidak perlu menanggapinya terlalu serius. Atau jangan-jangan aku tepat sasaran?" tanya Irina dengan senyum licik. Wajah Rias semakin memerah. Melihat senyun licik Irina, Rias memiliki firasat buruk jika dia terpancing pertanyaan itu. "A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan!" Karena itu dia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menatap keluar jendela. Tidak sengaja, matanya menemukan siluet Naruto yang berdiri di lorong sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswi.

(Btw kelas Rias berada di lantai 2, sedangkan Naruto berada di lorong penghubung gedung di lantai dasar.)

Sementara Irina tertawa puas dengan respon imut Rias, Xenovia menjelaskan. "Karena Naruto-sensei itu termasuk dalam kategori laki-laki idaman di sekolah ini, tidak jarang dia mendapat permintaan kencan dari siswi yang mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi selalu ditolaknya dengan tegas. Meskipun begitu, Naruto membuat pengecualian pada seseorang."

Rias tertarik pada kalimat terakhir Xenovia dan menolehkan wajahnya pada si gadis berambut biru. "Pengecualian?" beo Rias. Jujur bagi Rias rasanya sedikit menyakitkan saat mendengar Naruto berkencan dengan gadis lain. Terlebih setelah menolak banyak ajakan kencan, Naruto tiba-tiba menerimanya salah satunya. Apakah gadis itu istimewa baginya hingga dia menerimanya? Apakah Naruto juga menyukai gadis itu juga? Pikir Rias dengan waswas.

"Seorang senpai kami yang sudah lulus. Dia selalu mengejar-ngejar Naruto-sensei dan berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia sangat serius mencintai Naruto-sensei hingga akhirnya Naruto-sensei menyetujui permintaan kencannya untuk sekali saja sebelum upacara kelulusan," Bukan Xenovia yang menjawab melainkan Issei yang bercerita dengan ekspresi murung.

"Hyoudou-san, ...?"

"Tapi setelah itu, senpai sepertinya menyerah dan meneruskan kuliah di luar kota," Rias berniat untuk bertanya apa yang membuat Issei tiba-tiba murung tapi Issei memotongnya dengan mengutarakan kalimat itu dengan cepat dan senyun yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Menyerah? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kencan mereka?" meskipun bertanya dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit khawatir, Rias sebenarnya menghela nafas lega mendengar hal itu.

Issei menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. "Tidak ada yang tahu alasan jelasnya, tapi menurutku ini ada hubungannya dengan sebuah rumor yang beredar tentang Naruto-sensei waktu itu," ucap Issei. "Rumor?" beo Rias kembali penasaran.

Rias tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat dia mendengar jawaban dari mulut Issei, kepalanya serasa berhenti berfungsi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rumor bahwa Naruto-sensei sudah berkeluarga."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan satu-persatu murid di SMA Konoha berhamburan keluar gedung untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing atau pergi ke klub mereka.

Tapi untuk tokoh utama kita, Rias Gremory, dia berjalan dengan ekspresi kosong tak bersemangat serta kepala yang tertunduk menuju gerbang sekolah. Xenovia, Irina, dan Issei khawatir padanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pucat dan mengantarnya ke UKS. Jadi selama jam pelajaran sampai pulang sekolah, yang Rias lakukan hanya berbaring di kasur UKS menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Meskipun menjadi pusat perhatian karena parasnya, tapi tidak ada yang mendekat karena merasakan aura gloomy disekitarnya.

"Yo, Gremory-san. Aku sudah menunggumu,"

Rias menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu dan mengangkat wajahnya. Disana bersandar di di tembok samping gerbang, Naruto-sensei berdiri menghadapnya. Menunggunya. "Naruto-sensei, ..." gumam Rias.

"Gremory-san ada apa? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Ekspresi Naruto berubah khawatir seraya mendekat menghampiri Rias. Menyadari Naruto yang mendekat dan khawatir padanya, Rias menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sensei. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kurang terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mendapat teman baru di hari pertamaku disini!" jelas Rias mengalihkan topik dengan bersikap ceria menutupi perasaannya.

Entah Naruto benar-benar mempercayai senyum palsu Rias atau hanya berpura-pura, dia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Rias sebentar yang membuat Rias memerah. "Yoshi yoshi, kau sudah berusaha, kerja bagus, Gremory-san," ucap Naruto bercanda.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak!" Dibalik perasaan bahagianya mendapat perlakuan hangat Naruto, Rias malah menepis tangan Naruto dari kepalanya dan merengut kesal. Dia senang atas perlakuan Naruto tapi ego kecil Rias tidak membiarkannya menerima itu dengan bahagia. Belum saatnya, pikir Rias.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil atas tingkah malu-malu Rias yang terbukti dari wajahnya yang merona. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ucap Rias tersenyum tipis. Rias yang mendengar nada lega di kalimat itu ikut tersenyum entah kenapa. "Terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku, Naruto-sensei," ucap Rias.

Naruto tidak membalas dan berbalik. "Ayo pulang, putri tomat," ajak Naruto melirik sambil tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!" teriak Rias mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

Sementara Naruto dan Rias meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah sambil beradu mulut, seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka dari awal dari jendela di lantai 2 mengepalkan tinjunya. Matanya mengikuti sosok Rias dengan tatapan sedingin es, hingga Rias beserta Naruto menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Sosok tersebut memejamkan matanya dan melepaskan genggaman tinjunya seraya menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dalam. Sosok itu berbalik dan menjauh dari jendela.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto dan Rias berjalan berdampingan di trotoar yang cukup sepi. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka karena bingung dengan topik yang dapat di bicarakan setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Naruto bingung harus bicara apa pada gadis yang terpaut kira-kira tujuh tahun darinya dan terlebih lagi merupakan mantan tunangannya.

Rias ingin bicara, banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Naruto, tentang bagaimana kabarnya selama di Konoha, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi guru di Konoha, tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sekarang menurut sudut pandangnya, apakah ada kesempatan baginya jika dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan di antara mereka, apakah Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih, atau terlebih lagi, sebuah keluarga? Banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi tak satupun yang dapat dia suarakan karena keraguannya sendiri.

Rias menarik nafas dalam dan memantapkan tekadnya. "Naruto-sensei, dimana kamu tinggal sekarang ini?" tanya Rias memulai pembicaraan. Naruto menoleh pada Rias dan tersenyum. "Kau sekarang tinggal di apartemen kakek Sarutobi bukan? Tempatku cukup dekat denganmu," ucap Naruto lalu memeriksa jam tangannya.

Rias memikirkan pertanyaan lain dan mencoba bertanya. "Ne, bagaima-"

"Etto~, aku ada sedikit urusan di sekitar sini. Gremory-san apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto memotong kalimat Rias. Rias yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, secara refleks mengangguk. "Um, aku gak masalah. Tapi ada urusan apa? Apa tidak masalah jika aku ikut?" tanya Rias ragu.

"Tidak masalah. Malahan aku berharap agar kau ikut," ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi juga kau akan tahu."

"Hee~! Aku penasaran Naruto-sensei, beritahu aku!"

"Nanti juga kau tahu, dasar putri tomat."

"Oke oke aku akan diam, jadi berhenti memanggilku begitu!"

"Bagus kau mengerti, putri tomat."

"Naruto-sensei!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, pasangan kuning dan merah itu sampai didepan gerbang SD Konoha yang jaraknya sekitar seblok dari SMA Konoha. Di sekolah ini juga sudah mencapai jam pulangnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan sudah sedikit sepi.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini, Naruto-sensei?" tanya Rias bingung memandang pada wajah Naruto. Naruto tidak fokus padanya melainkan lurus kedepan sambil melambaikan santai tangannya. Rias mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan melihat seorang gadis SD berambut pirang berlari menuju ke arahnya dan Naruto.

Gadis itu berlari lalu melompat memeluk Naruto dan meneriakkan kata yang membuat Rias mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Issei di sekolah. _"Rumor bahwa Naruto-sensei sudah berkeluarga." _Kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Rias mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari mulut gadia SD ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Papa!"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

.

.

.

* * *

Respon Review dari Chapter Sebelumnya :

**666-avanger** : Thank you.

**agastya** : Well thank

**All-Die** : Also thank

**yosi.f** : um? Thank you?

**Guest (1)** : tergantung mood but thank

**Guest (2)** : Well somehow akan terjadi, tergantung dari makna "bersama" yang dimaksud.

**Haikal-San** : Doumo, hajimemashite. Thank

**King Bochum219** : Thanks. Btw aku juga suka dengan pair Rias, walau entah bagaimana pair akhir dari fict ini.

**Crucufix** : Thanks. Soal saingan itu memang ada, tapi semuanya perlu proses, jadi aku nyantai aja :v

**Sololo** : Wow thank you. Reviewmu sangat berarti. Well, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa memenuhi ekspetasimu atau tidak tapi akan aku usahakan. Aku jarang baca fict indo dan lebih sering nyelam di fandom inggris karena disana lebih seru jadi aku ga tahu batas ke-lebay-an di fict indo kayak gimana, mudah-mudahan aja fictku gak masuk kategori lebay, amin~.

**Nagisa-sann** : Thank

**Guest (3) **: Akan di usahakan. Thanks

**Chris** : Um, thank

Oke respon review sudah selesai. Waktunya curhat time dari author.

Pertama maaf jika update lama, karena ya gitulah banyak kesibukan. Terlebih lagi kurangnya mood karena review yang terlalu monoton. "Next thor, lanjut, lanjut thor, ditunggu kelanjutannya, lnjut, dan lain-lain"? Wow, kamus para reviewer indo monoton banget ya.

Serius, saya tahu saya tidak berhak protes, "masing untuk di kasih review/masih pemula aja belagu/author bocah/ dan sebagainya" jika itu yang para reader pikirkan saya tidak masalah. Tapi saya cuma ingin curhat. Jika gak suka dengan sikap saya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan kalian boleh langsung keluar atau kembali.

Saya menulis fict bukan karena kewajiban melainkan karena cuma sekedar hobi dan sedikit belajar, tapi semua itu pastinya bergantung pada mood. Anggap saja mood saya menulis biasanya 50 persen, saat melihat ada yang mem-fav, follow, dan review mood saya naik jadi 80 persen. Tapi pas lihat isi reviewnya yang monoton gitu-gitu doang, oh, mood saya jatuh jadi 20 persen.

Bahkan dalam 14 review ini, cuma 2 atau 3 yang benar-benar bisa saya anggap sebagai review.

Saya belajar dari kesalahan saya sebelumnya. Karena saya meminta review, jadi kesannya yang review kayak terpaksa gitu, mungkin karena itulah reviewnya monoton menurut saya. Karena itulah pada chap kali ini, saya cuma mau bilang :

"Terima kasih sudah membaca, follow ataupun fav fict ini. Bagi saya review itu cuma bonus, entah sebagai _mood booster_ atau _mood reducer_. Asalkan yang membaca fict ini puas dengan style alur dan penulisan saya, itu sudah cukup. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan akan saya jawab sebisa saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca fict ini ^_^"

Jika ada kata saya yang menyinggung para reader, kalian bisa mem-PM saya untuk protes. Sekian dari saya, salah khilaf mohon maaf. Wassalam.


	3. Bicara

Pertama-tama sebelum memulai cerita, saya hanya ingin berkata bahwa saya masih pemula dalam menulis drama hurt/comfort, jadi sekiranya terdapat kesalahan atau penyampaian plot saya buruk, saya sangat minta maaf. Saya belajar menulis fanfic secara ortodox, dengan kata lain, belajar sendiri. Terkadang sepupu saya mengajari saya, tapi genre kami berbeda, jadi saya tidak bisa berharap banyak darinya, terlebih dia juga sibuk.

Sekali lagi, maaf jika scene-nya terkesan lebay, hambar, atau bikin muntah. Now then, Happy Reading! ^_^

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya kau datang, Papa!" Gadis SD berambut pirang melompat menerjang memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut pria tersebut. Naruto tersenyum mengelus surai pirang yang menempel di perutnya, menghasilkan senyuman senang dari si gadis muda. "Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya memandang pada Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia. "Sedikit lama sih, tapi tidak apa. Karena aku yakin Papa pasti datang," ucapnya dengan semangat. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Gadis baik," ucap Naruto lembut.

Rias yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka terdiam mencerna informasi yang ada di hadapannya. "Etto~, Naruto-sensei, dia ini, ... , jangan-jangan kau, ..."

Naruto menoleh pada Rias. "Jangan salah paham, Gremory-s-"

"Kau mengadopsi anak?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan salah paha-?! Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto balik tidak percaya. Rias mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, gilirannya yang tidak mengerti. "Kau mengadopsi anak?" ulang Rias ragu-ragu. Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Rias beserta gadis pirang yang memeluk Naruto menatap pada pria dewasa itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Naruto menahan tawanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Rias. "Maaf, hanya saja responmu berbeda dari yang aku pikirkan. Awalnya aku berpikir kau akan bertanya, 'Naruto-sensei, kapan kau menikah?' atau semacamnya," jelas Naruto terkekeh kecil memikirkan kesalahan dari pola pikirnya.

Rias tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya pertanyaan itulah yang melintas di otak Rias pertama kali. Melihat seorang gadis cilik menyebut Naruto dengan panggilan 'Papa', pastinya kebanyakan orang akan berpikiran bahwa Naruto telah menikah dan mempunyai anak dari istrinya. Tapi Rias memikirkan kesimpulan lain yang mungkin tentang hal tersebut dan muncul dengan kesimpulan bahwa Naruto tidak menikah, tapi cuma mengadopsi seorang anak. Karena jika di pikir-pikir, tidak mungkin sekali Naruto memiliki anak yang berumur kira-kira 8 tahun sedangkan dia 3 tahun tahun yang lalu bertunangan dengan Rias. Rias tahu ada juga kemungkinan lain bahwa Naruto menikahi seorang janda yang mempunyai anak, tapi Rias memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Kau bilang tadi jangan salah paham, jadi siapa sebenarnya anak ini?" tanya Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang terluka akan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

Si gadis pirang yang dimaksud melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto dan berdiri menghadap Rias. "Namaku Kunou, putri Papa yang paling imut sedunia! Onee-chan cantik siapa?" Gadis itu, Kunou membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkannya dengan semangat, lalu bertanya pada Rias dengan sifat polosnya.

Rias tersenyum kecil sedikit membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kunou. "Rias Gremory, salah satu murid dan kenalan lama dari 'Papa'-mu. Salam kenal, Kunou-chan," ucap Rias dengan sopan. Kunou menjabat tangan Rias dan tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal juga, Rias-Onee-chan," balasnya tulus.

Meskipun Rias bicara dengan nada sopan, lidahnya sedikit kelu saat bagian 'Papa'nya. Rias harus menyembunyikan betapa terganggunya dia dengan kenyataan bahwa anak ini memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Papa.

Saat jabat tangan mereka terlepas, Naruto meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kunou, menatap Rias. "Kunou-chan adalah anak dari senpai-ku pas kuliah dulu, tapi karena rumah kami bertetangga, aku kadang-kadang menjemput Kunou-chan dan menjaganya sampai senpai pulang kerja. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia tidak mau berhenti memanggilku 'Papa' berapa kalipun aku memintanya, jadi aku biarkan saja," ucap Naruto dengan kesan pasrah pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Si gadis pirang melirik pada Naruto dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. "Papa akan menjadi Papa Kunou jika Papa menikah dengan Mama Kunou!" teriaknya protes dengan wajah kesal. Naruto tertawa hambar dan menepuk lembut kepala Kunou mencoba menenangkannya. Naruto menatap kepada Rias dengan senyum lemah seakan mengatakan ; 'Akan kujelaskan nanti.'

Rias tersenyum maklum. Dari percakapan mereka tadi, Rias dapat setidaknya mengambil garis besarnya. Kunou tahu bahwa Naruto bukan ayahnya, tapi dia sangat menginginkan Naruto sebagai ayahnya. Sementara Naruto dari responnya tadi, sepertinya hubungannya dengan senpainya, ibu Kunou, hanyalah sebatas hubungan senpai dan kouhai, dari sudut pandang Naruto setidaknya.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Rias tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Ibu Kunou. Mungkin Naruto tidak memiliki rasa pada Ibu Kunou, tapi bukan berarti hal itu juga akan berlaku sebaliknya. Besar kemungkinan Ibu Kunou juga menyukai Naruto jika putrinya saja begitu menyukai Naruto.

"Untuk sekarang bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" saran Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Rias. Seriusan, sudah berapa kali Rias melamun hari ini, Rias lupa menghitungnya. Rias hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kunou menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berbicara tentang berbagai hal pada Naruto dan direspon secukupnya oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Rias mengekor di belakang mereka dengan isi kepala yang penuh dengan berbagai kekhawatiran.

* * *

.

.

.

**Game Of Love**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi**

**This Fict : Kiryuu Asuka**

**Main Cast : **Rias Gremory, Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Genre : **School Life, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Family

**Tags : **Age Gap, Alternative Reality (AR), Alternative Universe (AU), Broken Engagement, Female Protagonist, Modern Day, OOC, Regret, Slight Mainstream (?), Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Realitionship,

**Summary :**

Kau memanen apa yang kau tanam. Mungkin kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan diriku. Aku menyakitinya dan dia meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih cintanya lagi tapi dia menolakku. Aku menolak untuk menyerah sebagai penebusan kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena itulah aku akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

* * *

Story Start

* * *

Naruto memasukkan kunci apartemennya, memutarnya lalu memutar gagang pintunya. Saat pintu dengan nomor pintu 43 itu terbuka lebar, Kunou berlari masuk kedalam setelah melemparkan sepatunya sembarangan di teras apartemen Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil akan kelakukan Kunou. "Anak itu, benar-benar seenaknya," ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Naruto-sensei, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya suara di samping Naruto. Pria pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Rias yang tampak kebingungan. "Apanya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Rias menunjuk pada pintu apartemen bernomor 44 beberapa meter dari pintu apartemen Naruto. "Bagaimana tempat tinggal kita bisa bersebelahan?" tanya Rias. Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "Ini ulah Sirzech, sisanya kau bisa menebak," ucap Naruto lalu masuk ke apartemennya.

"Onii-sama?" beo Rias membayangkan kakak sisconnya yang menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya. 'Berjuanglah, Rias-cwhan~!' Membayangkannya saja Rias jadi merinding.

Dengan tempat tinggal yang dekat, kesempatan Rias untuk bertemu dengan Naruto jadi lebih meningkat. Dengan sering-sering bertemu, kesempatan Rias untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka juga akan meningkat. Untuk hal yang ini, Rias harus mengakui jika kakak sisconnya melakukan hal yang bagus.

Tapi jika diingat kembali, bukankah ini artinya melanggar perjanjian jika anggota keluarga Rias membantunya. Pikiran Rias kembali jadi panik. 'Onii-sama, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau memperburuk situasinya!' batin Rias berteriak.

"Gremory-san, apa kau mau makan malam di tempatku? Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil selamat datang karena kepindahanmu ke Konoha," panggil Naruto melirik pada Rias seraya melepaskan sepatunya dan merapikan sepatunya beserta sepatu Kunou.

"Naruto-sensei, kau tidak per-"

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku bukan? Begitu juga denganku. Karena itu tinggallah sampai makan malam. Kau bersedia, Gremory-san?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman ambigu.

Rias tidak bisa membaca arti ekspresi Naruto, tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak setelah Naruto memberikan tawaran itu. Dia ingin bicara dengan Naruto, dan Naruto ingin bicara dengannya. Mungkin ini adalah awal bagi Rias untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, tidak mungkin dia melepaskannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu," respon Rias seraya melangkah masuk memasuki apartemen Naruto.

"Mungkin ini tidak apa-apanya dengan kediaman Gremory, tapi nyamankan dirimu, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Oh, tolong tutup juga pintunya," ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk meninggalkan Rias.

Menuruti perintah Naruto untuk menutupi pintunya, baru kemudian Rias melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Apartemen ini terdiri dari 2 kamar tidur, satu dapur, satu ruang makan, satu ruang tamu, dan satu kamar mandi. Tidak berbeda dengan apartemen Rias.

Rias berada di ruang tamu dan melihat Kunou yang duduk di sofa menonton TV dengan wajah bosan. Kunou menyadari keberadaan lain di ruangan itu menoleh pada Rias. "Rias-Onee-chan, apa kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam?" tanya Kunou dengan mood yang meningkat. Rias tersenyum kecil dan membalas, "Naruto-sensei mengundangku. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kunou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak! Ne Rias-Onee-chan, temani aku mengobrol? Aku bosan sendirian menunggu Papa," pinta Kunou dengan wajah memelas. "Baiklah." Rias hanya menurut tanpa kata-kata lain, dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di samping Kunou.

"Rias-Onee-chan, tolong ceritakan bagaimana Papa di sekolah! Kunou ingin tahu banyak hal tentang Papa," pinta Kunou dengan mata berbinar. Rias mengerjap beberapa kali, bingung harus menceritakan apa. Memang dia tadi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid Naruto, tapi dia lupa menyebutkan bahwa dia murid baru, jadi dia tidak bisa mengatakan tentang bagaimana Naruto saat di sekolah sedangkan dia baru satu hari di SMA Konoha. "Etto~, Naruto-sensei-"

"Ahem!"

Rias dan Kunou mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan pakaiannya yang sudah berganti menjadi kasual. "Aku mau ke Supermarket untuk belanja bahan makanan. Apa kalian mau pesan sesuatu untuk aku belikan?" tanya Naruto. "Aku pesan pudding seperti biasanya, Papa!" pinta Kunou semangat.

"Sudah kuduga. Dan untuk Gremory-san?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias.

"Ah, aku akan ikut den-"

"Tidak perlu, Gremory-san. Kau temani saja Kunou-chan saja. Tadi kalian sedang mengobrol bukan?" potong Naruto seraya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Ittekimasu!" ucap Naruto sedikit lantang hingga kedengaran keruang tamu. "Itterashai, Papa!" dan di balas oleh Kunou dengan semangat.

Kini hanya tersisa dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu yang tersisa di apartemen luas ini. "Rias-Onee-chan, ceritanya!" pinta Kunou. Betapa Rias berharap dia lupa dengan permintaan itu tadi. "Bagaimana kalau hal lain saja?" tawar Rias tersenyum lemah merespon keantusiasan Kunou.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah entah berapa menit berlalu, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya dengan dua kantong belanjaan di tangannya. "Tadaima!" ucap Naruto keras. "Okaeri, Papa!" balas Kunou yang masih duduk bersama Rias di sofa.

Naruto berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan bahan belanjaannya di atas konter. "Kalian sedang ngobrol apa?" tanya Naruto basa basi sembari mengeluarkan bahan masakan dari kantong belanjaan.

"Papa, aku lupa bilang, aku melihat katak di dapurmu beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Kunou. Seketika itu tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak dengan bahunya yang menegang. "Maaf, bisa diulang lagi?" tanya Naruto memastikan. "Aku bilang ada katak di dapur Papa!" ucap Kunou sekali lagi dengan lantang. Wajah Naruto sedikit memucat dan berkeringat dingin.

Kunou memegang mulutnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan tangan yang lain memegang perut. "Ghahaha! Ekspresi Papa lucu sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Papa takut dengan katak," ucap Kunou disela tawanya.

Menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan Kunou hanya bohongan, Naruto jadi lebih rileks. Pandangannya berpindah pada Rias yang juga memandangnya dengan ekspresi bersalah. "Gremory-san, apa yang kau ceritakan pada Kunou-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan yang kontras dengan makna dari ekspresinya. Rias memalingkan wajahnya menghindari rasa bersalahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti. "Lupakan saja. Ne, kalian berdua, untuk makan malamnya kalian ingin di buatkan apa?" tanya Naruto menarik perhatian mereka kembali. Kunou menyapu air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat kebanyakan tertawa dan kembali duduk memandang pada Naruto. "Aku ingin makan kare spesial buatan Papa," ucap Kunou. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias, gadis berambut merah itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto. "Biarkan aku membantu, Naruto-sensei," ucap Rias berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Meskipun aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak perlu membantu, kau tetap ingin melakukannya bukan?" Lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan nada lemah. Rias tersenyum dengan respon Naruto. "Kau bisa mengurus nasi dan memotong sayur, aku akan urus sisanya," ucap Naruto menoleh pada Rias.

Rias mengambil pisau dapur dari konter dan memainkannya di jarinya. "Mengerti, Naruto-sensei," ucap Rias dengan percaya diri.

"Papa, aku juga ingin membantu," ucap Kunou protes karena merasa ditinggalkan. "Kunou-chan cukup tunggu disana saja," tolak Naruto dengan cepat membuat Kunou menggembungkan pipinya sebel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, makan malam akan segera jadi, hanya tinggal menunggu karenya matang saat bel pintu berbunyi. "Gremory-san, bisa tolong bukakan pintu? Itu pasti ibunya Kunou-chan," pinta Naruto dengan matanya yang fokus pada masakannya. Naruto tidak meminta Kunou karena gadis itu sedang sibuk menata meja makan dengan porsi untuk empat orang.

Rias hanya mengangguk paham dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat dia membuka pintunya, Rias terdiam melihat wanita dewasa berambut pirang panjang dengan setelan kantoran. Untuk sesaat Rias terpana pada mata emas yang serasi dengan rambut dari wanita di depannya.

"Maaf, apa Namikaze-kun ada?" tanya wanita itu memecah keheningan antara dia dan Rias. "Naruto-sen-,"

"Mama, Okaeri!" sebelum Rias dapat menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, Kunou berlari kesamping Rias dan memeluk pinggang Ibunya. Walau sedikit terkejut, wanita itu pada akhirnya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kunou. "Tadaima Kunou-chan, bagaimana harimu, sayang?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada lembut. Kunou tidak menjawabnya secara verbal melainkan hanya tersenyum lebar kepada ibunya sebagai respon.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kalian bertiga masuklah," ucap Naruto memperhatikan mereka dari ujung lorong. Ketiga perempuan di depan pintu menengok pada Naruto dengan respon berbeda-beda.

"Baik, Naruto-sensei,"

"Ayo Mama, Papa sudah memasak Kare kesukaan Mama,"

"..."

Rias yang mengangguk paham, Kunou yang menarik-narik tangan ibunya berusaha menyeretnya walau tidak berpengaruh. Ibunya memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak enak dengan pipi yang sedikit merona dan berusaha mencari alasan. "Namikaze-kun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku hanya ingin menjemput-"

"Yasaka-senpai, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Dan juga, Kunou-chan sangat ingin makan malam disini, jadi kenapa terburu-buru?" potong Naruto sambil tersenyum. Yasaka menegang dan menjadi semakin panik. "T-Tapi aku ada urusan,-"

"Berniat kabur?"

"Hii!"

"Kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam bukan, Yasaka-senpai?"

"... Aku mengerti. Maaf merepotkan, Namikaze-kun,"

Ibu Kunou, Yasaka, menundukkan kepalanya pasrah saat Naruto tersenyum dengan kata-kata mengintimidasinya. "Mama selalu saja jadi pemalu di depan Papa," kekeh Kunou memperhatikan ekpresi ibunya. Yasaka melirik Kunou dengan pipi yang merona kecil. "Kau pikir salah siapa aku jadi begini?" gerutu Yasaka.

Rias tidak mengerti bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Mereka berempat menyelesaikan makanannya pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Saat Naruto mulai mengumpulkan peralatan makan untuk di bawa ke tempat cuci piring, Rias dengan spontan bereaksi dan membantu. Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan Rias melakukan yang dia inginkan. "Kalau untuk Yasaka-senpai dilarang membantu, kau itu tamu," ucap Naruto saat melihat tanda-tanda Yasaka ingin berdiri dari kursinya.

Yasaka membatalkan niatnya dan kembali duduk dengan pipi sedikit menggembung. Rias tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Yasaka yang persis seperti Kunou saat Naruto menolak bantuannya. Seperti kata orang, Like mother like daugther.

Perhatian Yasaka tertuju pada Rias yang tersenyum di samping Naruto di konter cuci piring. "Ngomong-ngomong, Namikaze-kun, siapa gadis cantik ini? Salah satu muridmu?" tanya Yasaka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto dan Rias menoleh pada Yasaka. "Dia Rias-Onee-chan, murid Papa. Ne, Mama, Rias-Onee-chan, tahu banyak hal tentang Papa. Ketakutan terbesar Papa contohnya." Saat Naruto ingin memperkenalkan Rias, dan Rias ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, Tapi Kunou lebih dulu membuka suara.

Mendengar kata 'Ketakutan terbesar Naruto' dari mulut Kunou, Yasaka menyeringai dan membuat Naruto memiliki perasaan buruk. "Kunou-chan, memangnya apa ketakutan terbesar Namikaze-kun?" tanya Yasaka penasaran. Naruto waswas bersiap belari untuk menutup mulut Kunou jika dia sampai membongkar rahasianya.

"Mama harus memanggil Papa dengan sebutan mesra dulu, jika tidak aku tidak akan mau cerita," protes Kunou karena ibunya masih saja memanggil Naruto dengan nama keluarganya. Wajah Yasaka spontan memerah dengan permintaan putrinya. Naruto merilekskan dirinya dan menghela nafas lega. Sejauh dia mengenal Yasaka, wanita itu terlalu pemalu untuk mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

"Heh? Kunou-chan, ayolah beritahu Mama. Nanti Mama janji beliin es krim setelah ini," pinta Yasaka membujuk. Kunou mengalihkan pandangannya. "Syaratku tidak berubah," ucap Kunou. Naruto diam-diam memberikan jempol dengan penolakan Kunou.

"Menyerahlah Yasaka-senpai," ucap Naruto dengan wajah meremehkan. Dan Yasaka membalas tatapan Naruto dengan wajah merengut kesal.

Yasaka mengalihkan pandangannya, meskipun dengan wajah memerah padam, dia memandang pada Kunou. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu, akan kulakukan," gumam Yasaka. Dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Kunou-chan, maukah kau memberitahukan ketakutan terbesar D-Darling pada Mama," ucap Yasaka sedikit terbata dengan mata yang mengekor pada Naruto saat menyebut panggilan mesra tadi.

Ekspresi tenang Naruto berubah saat senyum puas terbentuk di wajah Kunou dan dia berpaling menghadap Ibunya. "Aku masih belum puas sih, tapi tidak masalah. Mama, ketakutan Papa ada, ... Gyaa!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengatakannya!" Naruto spontan berlari ke menuju meja Kunou dan gadis itu spontan kabur dari kejaran Naruto sekuat tenaganya. "Mama, tolong aku! Papa seram! Hii~!" Sementara berlari, Kunou masih saja sempat berkomentar.

"Tidak perlu takut, Kunou-chan. Aku tidak akan kejam kok, cuma ingin mencubit pipimu sekuat tenaga,"

"Aku tidak mau! Papa, terlalu menakutkan!"

"Kunou-chan, cepat katakan rahasia Darling agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu,"

"Kesini kau gadis nakal, biarkan aku mengajarimu untuk tidak main-main dengan orang dewasa,"

"Tidak, tidak, aku janji tidak akan bicara apa-apa, jadi maafkan aku,"

"Yang ini kumaafkan, tapi anggap saja ini balasan karena mengerjaiku tadi,"

"Tidak, Papa kejam! Mama tolong aku,"

"Karena kau tidak mau mengatakan rahasia Namikaze-kun, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Semoga beruntung, Kunou-chan,"

"Eeehh! Mama no Baka!"

Ketiganya terlarut dalam suasana mereka sendiri. Kunou yang kabur sekuat tenaganya ke ruang tamu, kedapur, ruang makan, keruang tamu lagi dan seterusnya dengan wajah ketakutan, walau terbesit senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Naruto yang mengejar Kunou dengan seringaian misterius walau terlihat seperti senyuman senang. Dan Yasaka yang tertawa melihat interaksi Putri dan Kouhainya.

Rias memperhatikan interaksi mereka bertiga dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Disatu sisi dia ikut merasa senang melihat keharmonisan diantara mereka, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, dia merasa sakit melihat betapa harmonisnya mereka layaknya sebuah keluarga asli. Apa jangan-jangan pemikiran Rias tentang Naruto yang tidak memiliki perasaan pada Ibu Kunou itu salah? Perasaan Yasaka pada Naruto sudah jelas lebih dari sekedar Kouhai dan Senpai, tapi jika Naruto ternyata juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada Yasaka, maka Rias tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mungkin hanya harapan kecil dan terdengar egois, tapi Rias mohon agar Naruto tidak menyukai Yasaka. Karena asalkan Naruto tidak menyukai seseorang saat ini, Rias masih memiliki banyak kesempatan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yasaka dan Kunou berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen Naruto menghadap pada pemiliknya beserta gadis berambut merah menyala disampingnya. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Namikaze-kun," ucap Yasaka menoleh pada Naruto. "Seperti biasa masakan Papa sangat enak. Besok aku ingin makan masakan Papa lagi," ucap Kunou dengan polos. Naruto tersenyum, berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kunou dan menepuk kepalanya. "Lain kali akan aku ajari cara membuatnya, kau mau?" tawar Naruto membuat Kunou tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

Yasaka menoleh pada Rias. "Rias Gremory-san, mungkin ini sedikit terlambat. Tapi izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yasaka Kurama, senpai Namikaze-kun di universitas. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Yasaka mengulurkan tangannya pada Rias.

Rias dengan spontan meraih uluran tangan Yasaka. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Yasa-! Eh, tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Rias saat dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Dia belum memperkenalkan diri, tapi bagaimana Yasaka tahu nama lengkapnya. Naruto juga tidak sempat memperkenalkannya tadi saat makan malam. Kunou memang memperkenalkannya, tapi hanya menyebut namanya, bukan nama keluarganya. Jadi bagaimana bisa?

Menyadari kebingungan Rias, Yasaka tersenyum, tapi bukan dalam artian ramah. Dia memotong jarak diantara mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rias. "Aku sudah tahu tentangmu, dan juga hubunganmu dengan Namikaze-kun. Gremory-san, aku dapat menebak tujuanmu pindah ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi kusarankan kau menyerah. Kau tidak akan bisa menang, Namikaze-kun mencintai-"

"Yasaka-senpai, aku hargai kepedulianmu terhadapku, tapi kumohon jangan campuri urusan pribadiku lebih dari ini," ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Yasaka pada Rias. Yasaka melepaskan tangannya dan mundur memberi jarak dari Rias. "Ara? Apa kedengaran?" tanya Yasaka polos.

Naruto berhenti menepuk kepala Kunou dan berdiri. "Tidak, tapi aku dapat membaca ekspresi Gremory-san dengan sangat jelas," ucap Naruto melirik pada Yasaka dengan tatapan dingin. Yasaka menghela nafas pasrah lalu tersenyum kecil. "Maaf Namikaze-kun, aku janji tidak akan ikut campur, tapi kau tahu alasanku melakukannya, aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk yang itu," ucap Yasaka. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak berkomentar. Rias merasa tidak enak dengan situasi saat ini karena kedua orang dewasa di depannya saat ini sedang (secara tidak langsung) berselisih.

"Mama, apa yang Mama bicarakan dengan Rias-Onee-chan tadi?" tanya Kunou dengan polos memegang tangan Ibunya. Rias bersyukur dengan keberadaan Kunou yang berhasil mencairkan ketegangan di antara Ibunya dan Naruto dengan kepolosannya.

Yasaka tersenyum kecil dan menoleh pada Kunou. "Bukan apa-apa Kunou-chan, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Yasaka lembut.

Tanpa melepaskan senyumannya, Yasaka menoleh kembali lagi pada Rias. "Gremory-san, pertimbangkan peringatanku tadi. Kau tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan 'mereka' terutama 'dia' dengan kekuranganmu itu. Karena itu menyerahlah," ucap Yasaka dingin dengan topeng ekspresi ramah.

"Yasaka-senpai, kau sudah berja-" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Yasaka dari menekan Rias secara verbal. "Aku tidak ikut campur, Namikaze-kun. Aku hanya memberi saran pada Gremory-san. Mencegahnya dari mengambil perjuangan sia-sia," potong Yasaka membuat Rias mengeratkan tinjunya menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Kumohon, cukup senpai. Aku yang akan mengatakan semuanya padanya. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur," pinta Naruto dengan suara (berusaha) setenang mungkin, walau tangannya terkepal.

Yasaka menoleh pada Naruto. Diam beberapa saat mengamati wajah Naruto, dia terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih naif, Namikaze-kun. Tapi janji adalah janji, aku akan berhenti. Tapi kuharap kau juga menepati janjimu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Gremory-san. Jangan memberinya harapan palsu dengan sikap ramahmu," ucap Yasaka menghilangkan hawa intimidasi dari ucapannya. "Aku tahu itu," ucap Naruto pelan.

Yasaka tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya atas jawaban Naruto lalu berpaling menghadap ke pintu. "Kalau begitu kami permisi, Namikaze-kun. Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Yasaka melirik pada Naruto dengan tangan memutar gagang pintu. "Sampai jumpa besok, Papa, Rias-Onee-chan," pamit Kunou melambaikan tangannya lalu mengikuti Ibunya meninggalkan apartemen.

Saat pintu itu tertutup, ekspresi keras Naruto melemah dan dia menoleh pada Rias. "Maaf Gremory-san, Yasaka-senpai sebenarnya orang yang ramah, dia hanya sedikit terlalu protektif padaku setelah mengetahui masa laluku," ucap Naruto menyesal. Rias hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Naruto telah bercerita tentang Rias pada Yasaka, hal itu sudah sangat jelas dari tatapan yang diberikan Yasaka padanya. Walau Naruto sepertinya salah paham dengan bentuk sikap dingin Yasaka padannya sebagai bentuk kepeduliannya pada Naruto yang berlebihan. Itu bukan sekedar kepedulian pada Kouhainya, Rias yakin sekali dengan itu.

"Naruto-sen-"

"Mari kita ke ruang tamu, disana lebih enak membicarakannya daripada di depan pintu seperti ini," ucap Naruto berbalik lalu berjalan tanpa menatap mata Rias. Rias tidak menjawab dan hanya mengikuti di belakang Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rias duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tamu dengan gugup menunggu Naruto yang barusan pergi kedapur. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali dengan sebuah cangkir berisi minuman hangat. Naruto meletakkannya di meja di depan Rias. "Minumlah, ini akan menenangkan pikiranmu. Setelah itu baru kita bicara," ucap Naruto mengambil duduk di sofa depan Rias.

Rias memegang cangkir berisi teh hangat yang disuguhkan Naruto dan mencium bau merilekskan dari cangkir itu. "Teh ini, ..." gumam Rias sedikit terkejut. Naruto tersenyum dengan reaksi Rias. "Teh racikanku sendiri. Kau masih ingat? Setiap kali aku menjadi toturmu waktu kau SD, aku biasa membuatkanmu teh itu sebelum sesi belajar. Untuk membantumu rileks dan tenang," ucap Naruto.

Mengingat waktu itu, Rias tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Waktu dia SD, Naruto menjadi toturnya dalam belajar. Dan teh ini, adalah teh yang biasa Naruto buatkan padanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya sebelum belajar. Rias meminum teh tersebut dengan pelan sementara pikirannya memutarkan kilas balik kehidupannya waktu itu.

Saat Rias meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut yang isinya telah berkurang setengahnya, Naruto melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rias. "Gremory-san, ..." Naruto berniat menghampiri Rias untuk mencek keadaannya, tapi Rias mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti. Tangannya yang lain menyapu air mata dan genangan di pelupuk matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat masa lalu. Dan membandingkannya dengan masa sekarang, banyak sekali perubahan yang telah terjadi. Aku merasa sedikit sedih," ungkap Rias pelan tapi masih cukup untuk di dengar oleh Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terangkat seperti mau meraih Rias, tapi di urungkan saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Rias. Naruto ingin menenangkan Rias, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah membuat keputusan, tidak ada gunanya menenangkan Rias sekarang jika pembicaraan mereka berikutnya hanya akan lebih menyakitinya.

"Gremory-san, bisa kita mulai pembicaraan kita?" tanya Naruto mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius. Rias menggosok matanya dan mengangguk. "Baik, Naruto-sensei."

"Kau bisa memulainya Gremory-san. Aku akan mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan dan akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tanpa kebohongan. Silahkan, jangan ragu," ucap Naruto. Rias menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Rias menatap lurus pada Naruto, membulatkan tekadnya.

"Untuk pertama-tama aku akan memulainya dengan permintaan maaf untuk semua yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku memang sangat bodoh waktu itu. Tanpa mencoba mengerti dirimu, aku terus-terusan menyakiti perasaan-"

"Sudah cukup Gremory-san. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk hal itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu,"

"Tapi aku-,"

"Aku memang bilang akan mendengar semua yang kau katakan, tapi jika kau terus memaksakan mengungkit topik itu, tidak akan ada habisnya. Sejak awal memang tidak ada yang perlu dimintai maaf dari perbuatanmu. Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kau tidak akan membalas perasaanku, tapi aku menghiraukannya dan menyetujui pertunangan itu. Jika dipikir secara logika akulah yang memulai semua itu, karena itu akulah yang harus minta ma-"

"Aku juga menyukaimu!" potong Rias setengah berteriak. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan perasaannya. Naruto terdiam, tertegun dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Rias. "Aku mencintaimu, karena itu kumohon jangan meminta maaf padaku. Jangan beranggapan kalau kejadian 3 tahun lalu itu merupakan salahmu. Aku lebih memilih kau menyalahkanku daripada mendengarmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," tegas Rias.

"Sejak malam itu, aku selalu ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku mencoba menelponmu berkali-kali, mencoba menemuimu berkali-kali, mendatangi rumahmu dan diusir oleh Ibumu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf dan memohon kesempatan kedua.

Saat Ibumu bilang bahwa kau sudah pergi dari Kouh, aku merasa seperti dihancurkan dari dalam. Kadang aku berpikir mungkinkah ini hukuman dari Kami-sama karena aku begitu bodoh menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu ketika kau pergi. Inikah yang dinamakan karma?" lanjut Rias meremas seragam bagian dadanya. Rasa sakit saat mengingat waktu dimasa lalu beserta dengan penyesalannya, Rias tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

Naruto tidak merespon, dia begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan Rias yang diluar dugaannya. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu bekas air mata Rias dengan ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih, Gremory-san. Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu, tapi ..." ucap Naruto menggantung. Rias mengangkat pandangannya pada wajah Naruto. Dia dihadapkan dengan senyum lemah dengan ekspresi bersalah. "... demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah melupakan perasaan itu."

Rias menegang, matanya membulat. Hanya satu kalimat itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi hati Rias. Rias menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih menempel di pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa?" dengan nada bergetar, Rias bertanya menahan gelombang kesedihannya yang siap pecah layaknya bom waktu.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa," ucap Naruto seraya berusaha menarik tangannya. Rias mengeratkan pegangannya tak berniat melepaskan Naruto. "Kau bilang kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Kau sudah berjanji," ucap Rias pelan menundukkan wajahnya, berniat menyembunyikan ekspresi menyedihkannya dari Naruto.

Ekspresi bersalah semakin kentara di wajah Naruto. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Rias, tapi dia tahu. Dia menyakitinya, menyakiti gadis remaja yang dulunya merupakan gadis yang dicintainya. Naruto pikir menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan di berikannya, tapi tampaknya dia salah.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari-"

"Apa kau membenciku, Naruto-sensei?" Rias dengan cepat memotong Naruto saat dia merasa Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topiknya. Naruto terdiam bungkam mendapat pertanyaan itu. Menganggap diamnya Naruto sebagai sebuah jawaban, dengan bahu yang bergetar Rias melanjutkan, "Bodohnya aku bertanya, jawabannya sudah jelas-"

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak membencimu-"

"Kalau begitu katakan alasannya!"

Naruto sekali lagi di potong dan dibuat bungkam. Di ruangan yang luas itu, hanya suara isakan kecil Rias yang terdengar dan itu membuat rasa bersalah Naruto semakin membesar sejalannya waktu. Meskipun sudah membulatkan tekadnya, Naruto tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk mengatakan alasan yang jelas-jelas akan menghancurkan harapan gadis berambut merah di depannya.

"Kau mencintai orang lain?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Rias memecahkan keheningan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau benar," gumam Naruto. Pegangan tangan Rias melemah dan akhirnya terlepas. Rias menggosok bekas air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sambil kadang-kadang sesegukan.

Suasananya menjadi awkward. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengangkat suara. Naruto khawatir dengan Rias, dia kembali melihat pada Rias yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku peduli padamu, aku tidak ingin kau melukai dirimu sendiri dengan mempertahankan perasaan yang tidak akan bisa kubalas lagi. Aku harap kau mengerti, Gremory-san, aku memintamu untuk melupakannya untuk kebaikanmu," ucap Naruto membujuk.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Rias sembari menurunkan tangannya perlahan. Naruto menghela nafas lega, berpikir masalahnya sudah selesai.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan melupakannya," lanjut Rias memandang lurus pada Naruto dengan wajah sembab.

"Gremory-san, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sekarang mencintai orang lain," ucap Naruto mengingatkan, berharap Rias mengubah keputusannya. Sadar atau tidak, dia mulai kehilangan ketenangannya dan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Tapi diluar dugaannya, Rias mengangguk kecil. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi meskipun begitu, jawabanku tidak akan berubah."

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti itu bukan?"

"Aku mengerti konsekuensinya, tapi aku ingin bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk itu,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bahkan kau sendiri pasti sudah menyadari ini, tapi kecil sekali kemungkinan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu setelah semua yang terjadi,"

"Kemungkinannya kecil, bukan tidak ada sama sekali,"

"Gremory-san, kau tidak berpikir dengan jernih,"

"Tidak, untuk kesekian kalinya aku berpikir, tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihanku. Aku hanya sekedar mengikuti yang hatiku inginkan. Aku ingin bersamamu, Naruto-sensei,"

"Hubungan guru dan murid itu dilarang,"

"Jadi asalkan aku lulus dari SMA, maka tidak ada masalah lagi,"

"Perasaanku untukmu telah berubah. Aku mempunyai orang lain yang kucintai,"

"... Kalau begitu aku hanya harus membuatmu mencintaiku lagi. Aku akan berusaha,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Rias!"

"Tapi kau tidak membenciku, kau sendiri yang bila-"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membencimu Rias!"

"..."

Kesabaran Naruto habis menghadapi keras kepalanya Rias saat ia menaikkan suaranya membuat Rias terdiam. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau memandang Rias. Tanpa dia sadari, panggilannya pada Rias berubah karena emosinya. Tapi meskipun, tak ada diantara mereka yang nampaknya memperdulikannya.

"Aku mencoba untuk membencimu, tapi tidak pernah bisa. Karena aku tidak bisa, aku memilih jalan lain, yaitu mencintai orang lain untuk melupakan perasaanku padamu. Akhirnya aku bisa move on, tapi kenapa kau malah berubah sekarang?" tanya Naruto pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Naruto tidak bisa mengerti dengan Rias yang sekarang. Setelah semua yang terjadi, kenapa dia memilih berubah sekarang. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu sejak 3 tahun lalu saat Naruto masih mencintainya.

Rias terdiam memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya dia merespon pada pertanyaan Naruto. "Seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, apakah hasilnya akan berbeda? Apakah aku masih akan bersama denganmu? Aku sering berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk merubah masa lalu. Yang aku punya cuma kemauan kuat untuk bersamamu. Naruto-sensei, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu," jelas Rias panjang lebar. Dia lelah terus meragukan perasaannya sendiri, kali ini dia menyatakannya dengan lantang di depan Naruto, sedikit beban dia hati Rias telah berkurang. Dia tidak akan mundur, Naruto mengajarkan padanya untuk tidak menyerah. Dia menyesal melepaskan Naruto, karena itu dia tidak bisa menyerah.

Naruto ingin berteriak frustasi karena pernyataan Rias. Tapi dia sadar dari nada bicara Rias, gadis ini tidak akan menarik perkataannya. Berapa keraspun Naruto memintanya, Rias tidak berniat untuk goyah.

"Rias aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk kebaikanmu, tapi kau bersikeras dengan keinginanmu. Aku menyerah, Rias. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau," Naruto akan menyerah untuk melawannya dengan cara itu. Ekspresi Rias menjadi cerah dengan kalimat Naruto. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan melakukannya dengan caraku. Aku akan menyadarkanmu bahwa kau lebih baik melupakan perasaan itu. Apa kau setuju dengan syaratku? Jika tidak, menyerahlah sekarang juga," ucap Naruto mengangkat pandangan, menatap lekat dengan serius mata green-blue Rias.

Naruto adalah orang dewasa diantara mereka berdua. Jadi dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika dia bersikeras melawan Rias sekarang ini, masalahnya tidak akan selesai mengingat keras kepalanya Rias. Sedikit demi sedikit dia akan membuktikan pada Rias bahwa perasaan itu lebih baik dilupakan. Demi diri mereka berdua.

Rias menyadari maksud syarat dari Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mundur!" Tapi meskipun begitu, syarat itu memberi kesempatan bagi Rias. Dia harus menerimanya untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya. Sisanya hanyalah pertarungan tekad siapa yang lebih kuat di antara mereka.

Satu masalah utama diantara mereka sudah selesai.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Masih banyak hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku bukan?" tanyanya memulai topik baru dengan tenang. Seakan pembicaraan sebelumnya tidak pernah ada.

"Orang kau cintai sekarang ini, siapa dia?" tanya Rias. Mengetahui tentang musuhmu merupakan hal yang penting dalam 'peperangan'. Tapi sebagai jawabannya, Naruto menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Untuk ini aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," ucap Naruto.

Rias tidak mengungkit topik lebih jauh dan menerima jawaban itu walau tidak puas. "Hubunganmu dengan Yasaka-san, sebenarnya bagaimana? Kenapa Kunou-chan sampai memanggilmu dengan panggilan Papa?" lanjut Rias.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, Yasaka-senpai adalah senpaiku pada masa kuliah dulu. Alasan Kunou memanggilku Papa sedikit sensitif dan agak rumit untuk diceritakan, jadi akan kuceritakan lain kali," jelas Naruto. "Yasaka-san mencintaimu, kau tahu itu bukan?" tanya Rias. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan cinta. Yasaka-senpai hanya menganggapku layaknya adik yang harus dilindungi."

Rias memikirkan kesimpulan yang mungkin dari respon Naruto. "Apakah orang yang cintai itu Yasaka-san?" tanya Rias. Kenapa Naruto terdengar sedih saat menjawab pertanyaan tadi? Rias ingin tahu.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, dia menjawab. "Aku peduli padanya, tapi itu bukan cinta. Lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai rasa tanggung jawabku pada seseorang yang telah tiada, Ayahnya Kunou."

Rias dapat melihat tangan Naruto yang mengepal dan bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Dia akhirnya menyadari, topik yang dia tanyakan sangat sensitif bagi Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap menjawabnya karena Rias mengungkitnya. Rias menyadari kesalahannya dan memutuskan membiarkan topik itu. Mungkin lain kali, saat hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah lebih baik, dia akan bertanya lagi, untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sisi Naruto yang tidak pernah dia ketahui.

"Sebelumnya kau bilang, alasan tempat tinggalku bersebelahan denganmu adalah karena ulah Onii-sama. Kau sudah tahu tentang perjanjian keluarga kita bukan? Apa ini tidak masalah? Maksudku, Onii-sama secara tidak langsung telah ikut campur. Apakah ini berarti melanggar perjanjian itu?" tanya Rias dengan ragu.

"Perjanjiannya adalah antara orang tuaku dan orang tuamu, bukan pada anak mereka. Dan Sirzech menyadari celah dari perjanjian itu dan bertindak seenaknya. Alasan kau berada di kelasku juga karena Sirzech menyuap kepala sekolah, jadi aku tidak akan terkejut saat mengetahui kau tinggal di sebelahku," ucap Naruto dengan santai menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa. Tampaknya Naruto dapat bersikap santai karena topik yang dibicarakan bukanlah topik yang sensitif lagi.

Sementara itu bagi Rias meskipun sedikit merasa malu dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang berlebihan merencanakan semua ini, dia merasa senang juga dengan keputusan kakaknya menempatkannya sedekat mungkin dengan Naruto, baik itu disekolah, maupun di rumah. "Onii-sama good job."

Naruto berpikir sudah saatnya menyelesaian pembicaraan mereka mengingat sekarang sudah cukup larut. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Rias? Jika sudah-" tanya Naruto. Rias mengangkat tangannya mengintrupsi Naruto. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir," ucap Rias. Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Yasaka-san bilang aku tidak dapat bersaing dengan 'mereka', terutama 'dia'. 'Dia' yang dimaksud Yasaka-san adalah orang yang kau cintai saat ini, tapi siapa 'mereka' yang dimaksud olehnya? Dan juga berapa jumlah mereka?" tanya Rias polos.

Naruto facepalm dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kau pikir aku tahu siapa saja di sekolah yang mengincarku?" tanya Naruto balik sweatdrop. Rias mengangguk mantap. "Dari responmu, kuanggap kau tahu," ucap Rias dan dia tepat sasaran.

Pipi Naruto merona kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Itu memalukan dalam beberapa hal. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya," ucap Naruto. Rias mengeluarkan protesan 'Hee~, ayolah~' mendesak Naruto untuk menjawabnya.

Bahu Naruto bergetar menahan rasa kesalnya. Naruto berdiri dari sofa tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak mau menjawabnya! Kau pikirkan sendiri. Sekarang sudah larut, cepat kembali ke apartemenmu dan tidur!" perintah Naruto seraya berjalan mengitari meja menuju sofa Rias.

"Kau mengusirku? Ah tunggu dulu! Naruto-sensei, setidaknya biarkan aku menghabiskan tehku dulu!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai ucapannya, setelah menghabiskan tehnya, kini Rias dan Naruto berada di depan apartemen Naruto.

Rias menghadap pada Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya. "Naruto-sensei, terima kasih. Untuk makan malamnya dan karena bersedia memberiku kesempatan. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku lagi," ucap Rias dengan tulus. "Aku akan membuatmu melupakan perasaan itu. Itulah perjanjian diantara kita, Rias," ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

Meskipun Naruto bilang seperti itu, Rias tidak masalah. Benar, itu adalah perjanjian diantara mereka, dan Rias berniat untuk memenangkannya. Rias menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum tulus. "Aku senang kau memanggilku dengan namaku, Naruto,"

'Ctak!'

Rias memegangi dahinya yang mendapat sentilan dari Naruto. "Panggil aku sensei, kepala tomat,"

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan namaku,"

"Baiklah itu salahku. Aku akan memanggilmu Gremory-san mulai sekarang,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-sensei. Jadi kumohon panggil aku seperti biasa saja!"

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Gremory-san disekolah atau tempat umum. Itu final. Untuk yang lainnya akan kupertimbangkan, apa kau puas?" Rias tidak puas, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum pada Rias. "Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat bagiku, tapi. ... Hisashiburi (Lama tidak bertemu), Rias. Kuucapkan selamat datang di Konoha," ucap Naruto menyambut Rias dengan hangat.

Rias tidak bisa menahan senyum dari terbentuk di bibirnya saat dia mengangguk atas pernyataan Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya ...

Banyak hal yang terjadi pada Rias dalam waktu sehari kemaren. Dalam sehari itu Rias merasakan banyak emosi seperti penyesalan, kesedihan, shock, bahagia, puas, dan sebagainya. Semua perasaan itu di picu hanya oleh satu orang. Satu orang yang sangat spesial bagi Rias.

Kemaren memang adalah hari pertamanya di Konoha, tapi hari ini ...

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, seragam rapi, dan penampilannya oke, Rias membuka pintu apartemennya. Di depan pintunya sekarang, adalah figur seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan setelan formal berwarna hitam. "Selamat pagi, Rias. Mau berangkat bersama?" tawar pria tersebut.

... Hari ini adalah hari pertama kisah Rias dimulai.

"Tentu, Naruto-sensei!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya dapat update!

Apa kabar para senpai di fanfiction, baik itu reader atau para author?

Well maaf membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk menyelesaikan chapter kali ini karena saya sibuk dengan persiapan ujian semester. Btw saya kelas 3 SMA, jadi sebentar lagi lulus. Karena itulah, saya ingin meminta izin untuk hiatus sementara. Setidaknya sampai akhir ujian nasional. Jika ada waktu luang akan coba saya lanjutkan, tapi kemungkinan besar gak akan ada.

Tentang chapter kali ini, saya minta maaf jika fict ini jadi agak lebay. Saya berusaha untuk membuat fict yang drama dan hurt/comfort-nya berasa, tapi malah sepertinya gagal besar. Bagi para author senior yang mahir dengan tema hurt/comfort, bisa kasih saya saran untuk membuat fict ini lebih bagus? Saya pemula, jadi saya kurang tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya dan apa yang harus perbaiki. Saya mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai sekalian!

Untuk masalah review, saya sangat senang dengan review yang saya terima di chapter sebelumnya. Karena itu akan saya balas secara rangkum aja karena topik reviewnya cukup mirip.

Masalah pertama, tentang identitas anak SD yang memanggil Naruto Papa. Di chapter ini sudah ketahuan siapa identitasnya, yaitu si gadis kitsune imut, Kunou-chan! Waifu author, walau author sendiri cewek :v

Oke, diatas tadi bercanda. Kita serius. Banyak yang mengira itu anak angkat Naruto, atau anak tiri Naruto atas pernikahannya dengan seseorang. Tapi sayang, kedua tebakan itu salah. Saya buat fict tidak ingin sembarangan, jadi saya melakukan sedikit review pada fict-fict yang memiliki tema yang sama atau mirip. Dan saya menemukan beberapa pola mainstream untuk fict dengan tema seperti ini. Pola pertama, itu anak angkat. Pola kedua, Naruto nikah dan punya anak tiri. Karena kedua pola ini mainstream, jadi tidak akan saya gunakan. Terlebih lagi, rasanya akan sulit mengembangkan alur jika saya mengambil tema mainstream, jadi saya coba plot sendiri. (Walau sebenarnya plot saya sedikit terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di fandom inggris).

Sekarang masalah kedua. Tentang masalah masa lalu Naruto dan Rias. Masih belum akan muncul dalam waktu dekat, jadi cukup sabar aja ya. Pasti saya bikin kok, tapi nanti, entah di chapter berapa.

Masalah ketiga. Ini review **Kokonoe201. **Hmm, kau tidak salah sih, tapi apa aku pernah bilang endingnya akan tetap Naruto x Rias. Key Chara (alias karakter inti) dari fict ini masih belum terungkap semua loh. Bisa saja saya mengembangkan plot dimana pada akhirnya Naruto x Yasaka/Naruto x OC dan Issei x Rias, siapa tahu? Naruto dalam fict ini adalah orang dewasa (terlebih guru matematika), jadi dia tidak akan bodoh-bodoh amat langsung balikan sama Rias tanpa pertimbangan matang, terlebih lagi saya buat settingnya Naruto memiliki orang lain yang disukainya.

Well then, jika fict ini masih terasa sangat biasa dan mainstrean saya minta maaf. Dan kalau bisa saya minta rekomendasi fict yang memiliki alur seperti fict saya untuk bahan referensi.

Btw ada yang nanya ini fict bakalan NTR gak? Saya akan jawab, gak bakalan, mungkin. NTR bukanlah fetish saya, jadi saya tidak yakin dapat menulis tentang NTR dengan baik. Demi kelangsungan fict, tema NTR saya singkirkan. Tapi tema mirip seperti Triangle-Love akan tetap ada.

Dan juga ada yang minta fict ini jadi harem fict. Karena fict ini saya buat dengan kategori karakter yang berpikiran logis, kemungkinan tidak akan ada harem (mengingat harem sering tidak masuk akal). Saya bukan penggemar berat harem, dan harem juga tidak cocok dengan tema Drama dan hurt/comfort.

Di fict ini Naruto memiliki phobia pada katak. Saya tahu Naruto tidak takut katak bahkan memiliki Kuchiyose seekor katak, tapi karena ini alternative universe dan alternative reality, tidak masalah bukan jika berbeda dengan yang asli?

Dan untuk reviewnya, maaf saya tidak bisa balas semua reviewnya. Tapi bagi para reviewer yang review menggunakan akun, sebagian dari kalian sudah aku balas reviewnya lewat PM, jadi silahkan cek inbox akun kalian.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kekhilafannya. Jika ada yang marah atau terganggu dengan saya, silahkan PM, mari selesaikan baik-baik. Sekian dari saya, wassalam.


End file.
